Valentines Collection
by secretfanficlover
Summary: This will be an MC based on the Hogwarts Forum Valentines VS Singles Awareness Challenge, running until 29 February 2020.
1. Fishing Online

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1101

Title: Fishing Online

Note: AU! Catfish

Warnings: catfishing, swearing

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 784 [AU] Catfish

366: [19] Atmosphere

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was a new chat room online that Draco had been frequenting quite often lately. It had become one of his favourite past times. He would sit in Malfoy Manor and type, and type, and type.

Draco didn't want anyone to know that he was using this chatroom to chat with another man. He couldn't come out just yet, so he hid behind the photograph of a blonde woman that he had gotten off the internet. He started talking to Prongs 2.0 online, and he and this man truly seemed to have a lot in common.

They both loved Quidditch, and they both had very tough family lives. Draco found himself loving every second the two of them spent talking about everything and anything. That was until Prongs 2.0 said he wanted to meet Draco.

Draco managed to stall for a while, but sooner or later the truth would come out, and he was talking to this man under the pretense of being someone else. No matter how he spun it, he could get into real trouble about this.

Another ping from his computer, and he rushed to the open browser that held the popup from Prongs 2.0.

_I really think we should meet. I managed to find a connection with you that I haven't found with any other woman, and I would love a chance to woo you properly._

"How chivalrous," Draco muttered to himself, before switching the screen off without a reply to his suitor.

_I'm not who you think I am…_

Draco typed, his finger hovering over the send button when another message from Prongs 2.0 came through.

_Are you scared I am not who I say I am? Is there a reason I keep my face out of my pictures?_

The thought had occurred to Draco, but since he was doing the same thing, he couldn't blame the man for being cautious.

_I'm not my photograph_

Draco replied instead, pressing send before he could change his mind again.

_Okay, shall we say 3 on Friday?_

Draco laughed. Did this man not understand?

_I'm not even a woman_

It felt like the typing took forever before Prongs 2.0 replied.

_Even better_

* * *

The date was set up, and Draco had never been more nervous about anything in his entire life. He was supposed to be sitting with a red rose in the corner booth of Honeydukes, and wearing a lilac scarf around his neck.

This man knew he wasn't who he said he was, but still agreed to meet him. Draco found this strange, but he was thankful for the chance to meet someone face-to-face that could potentially be someone he loves. If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit he had fallen for this man, and if he was even somewhat attractive he would probably want to drag him home to Malfoy Manor and have his wicked way with him.

When Potter walked in through the door, Draco wanted to disappear, and when their eyes met across the room, and the recognition hit Draco, he felt like the floor could swallow him whole.

'_Harry Bloody Potter is my date? Oh Merlin,' _Draco thought, and when Potter smiled at him as he walked over he felt himself go weak in the knees.

"Potter," Draco said when he got to the table, trying to grab the rose and hide it underneath the table. "What are you doing here?" He was trying his best to sound intimidating, but he knew it wasn't going to work, not this time.

"It appears I'm your date, Draco," he grinned cheekily, sitting down across the table.

"Don't mock me, Potter," Draco spat with a venom he knew was born from a deep rooted fear.

"I'm not, I really enjoy talking to you, and now that I know you don't look like a troll…" Harry trailed off with a suggestive look.

'_Holy shit, Potter is flirting with me_,' Draco thought. "I don't know what you're up to," he said instead, trying to calm his racing heart.

"For fucks sakes, Draco," Harry said with a shrug. "This isn't a trick; I didn't know who you were."

"Then why are you still here?" Draco said, opting to ignore the first name basis.

"I fell in love with you, the real you," Harry admitted.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco scolded.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you," Harry laughed. "Did you mean to fall for me?"

"What makes you think I fell for you, Harry?" Draco said, noticing his use of Harry's first name too late.

"You haven't left," Harry said simply.

'_He is right you know_,' he berated himself subconsciously.

"That doesn't...I'm not," Draco was at a loss for words, something that never happened to him. "What I mean is, it would be rude to walk out in the middle of a date."

"Why can't you just be honest?"

"It's not in a Slytherin's nature to lay it all out on the table."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so keen on being the bad guy," Harry said, but his eyes held something soft inside them.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!" Draco said suddenly.

Harry took the hand beneath the table that was holding onto the red rose, and took it from him.

"I didn't come for us to fight," Harry lowered his tone above a whisper, leaning in closer to Draco.

Draco didn't understand how this atmosphere had changed so quickly. He realised that there was softness in Harry's eyes he could imagine from the person on the other side of the screen. There was acceptance there, and Draco was new to this.

"You really like me, huh?" Harry asked, smiling, holding the rose to his nose, and then seemingly brushing it over his lips before placing it on the table again.

"I do," Draco admitted. "I was ready to take you home before you walked in." Draco had no idea why that slipped out of his controlled mouth, but he didn't seem to mind when Harry's face turned a bright pink and he almost growled his next words.

"You want to take me home and ravish me?"

Draco felt a shiver of anticipation go through him, and he felt the Goosebumps rise on his arms.

"Yes," he said simply.

"I can be up for that," Harry smirked, turning Draco's insides to jelly. "But perhaps on our next date, okay?"

"Next date?" Draco asked.

"You can't expect me to be happy with only one," Harry grinned.

"I suppose not," Draco smirked.


	2. A Wedding Or A Marriage

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1637

Title: A Wedding Or A Marriage

Note: AU! Arranged marriage, Sirius & Remus live

Warnings:

Beta: Aya

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Culinary Arts Task #2 - Farfalle: Write about someone getting dressed up for an important event

Yearly:

Prompt 797 [Trope] Arranged Marriage

[108] Flabbergasted

* * *

"I've been planning my wedding since I was six years old," Draco complained when he heard the news.

"Draco," Mrs Malfoy said. "Your father wants you to marry the best."

"Who says _Potter_ is the best?" Draco sneered in annoyance.

"You do, all the time," he heard his father's voice speaking from behind him.

Draco's face turned pink. He couldn't even deny it, he spoke very highly of Potter, but he didn't even know if he was gay. "He might be straight, he has no sense of grooming," Draco shot instead, knowing that is more likely to be true.

"Let me at least talk to him first," Draco pleaded in vain.

"The request for betrothal has already been sent to his godfather, and should it be accepted, that's the end of discussion."

_'Oh Merlin, what has father done_?' Draco thought in desperation. He would be the laughing stock of the school now.

* * *

"No, no no," Harry complained in desperation. "Sirius, you can't possibly expect me to marry that git."

"Come on, Harry, I thought you said he was handsome." Remus grinned.

"Okay, a _handsome_ git," he maintained. He suspected that his godfather knew his objections were ungrounded, and that secretly he couldn't help but imagine what being with Draco would be like.

"Harry, we don't need to go through with this," Sirius said after a minute.

"I, well, just let me think, okay?" Harry said instead.

"Of course, Harry," Sirius said, hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Draco was dressed up to the nines, he was going to formally start wooing Harry Potter, and he was secretly scared to death of the trio and how everyone would react.

He didn't care too much for the Slytherin's opinions, they understood tradition all too well, and he could hide behind it and pretend to dislike the fact that he was marrying the _chosen one_, the gorgeous, emerald eyed, chosen one who made his knees go weak.

He spotted Harry in the hallway alone, and he was surprised the others weren't with him.

"Potter," he spoke, announcing his presence. "For you," he said, taking a single long stemmed red rose and handing it over.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Harry said. Draco saw a gentle emotion behind those emerald eyes he had never noticed before.

"I was surprised you accepted," Draco said, and he knew he meant more than just the rose.

"So was I," Harry chuckled. "My friends don't get it."

"I see, well, um, you could sit with me this morning?" Draco said, feeling anxious. This wasn't something he was used to.

Harry nodded simply, following Draco to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin's gave him a quick look at his appearance and then continued to ignore him.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco heard, looking up to see Luna's beaming face as the Ravenclaw walked towards the table of snakes unfazed, and sat down beside him.

"Congratulations," she said. "Both of you. I'm so pleased to hear about the wedding."

Harry coughed. "Luna, it's an arranged marriage."

Draco felt himself becoming mildly offended, but it was true.

"So was my parents, sometimes all you need is a push in the right direction, I find." She smiled.

"You think we could actually work together?" Draco caught himself asking.

"Of course, you two would balance each other out perfectly." Luna smiled with reassurance.

It was the smile that she caused on Harry's face that made Draco decide this woman was going to be his friend as well. He needed someone as supportive as she was, he could use a friend like her. He could use a friend, period.

"Lovegood, do you want to be friends?" Draco asked her, and the cute puzzled expression on his betrothed face warmed his heart.

"Oh, sure Draco, I like new friends," she commented with a smile.

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" Potter asked him curiously, and he smirked at him.

'_Harry really can be so adorably oblivious sometimes,'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Is it hard to believe I just want an actual friend that doesn't care about politics?" Draco asked him, turning his steely grey eyes to the man he was going to marry. Potter blushed, and a couple of Slytherin's eyed him curiously.

Luna chuckled. "You sound like a married couple already." she said, wandering off dreamily.

"Why did you agree to this? You clearly still think my family are scum," Draco said softly. He didn't like that it seemed he wasn't going to get a chance for Harry to actually love him. Although his parents insisted love was immaterial and good for nothing, Draco still harboured the hope he would someday marry a man he loved. He didn't know if he loved Harry, not yet anyway, but he sure would like to get to know more about him.

"I thought I would give us a chance," Potter said and Draco needed to stop a visible intake of breath. '_Did he just say us_?'

"Us?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah," Potter replied, mussing up his hair by running a hand nervously through it.

* * *

"Luna, what are those?" Draco asked, he was sitting in the library when she approached him.

"Friendship bracelets." Luna grinned, handing one over to a flabbergasted Draco.

"Why did you make three?" he asked, slipping one onto his wrist without argument. His was green, hers was blue, and there was a third one—a red one.

"For Harry," she said, sitting down beside him. "Do you think he will like it?"

"Well, I love it, Luna," Draco said, a strange emotion had come over him, nobody had ever done anything like this for him before, and he was getting choked up. Before he could stop her, she hugged him, and pulled away again.

"What?" Draco asked, uncertain of her reaction.

"I can tell you have never had a decent friend before," she admitted reluctantly, and he couldn't be bothered to even feel ashamed.

It was then that Harry walked in, and Draco's eyes watched him as he walked over. "Hi," Harry said, stopping in front of Draco. "Can we go for a walk?"

Draco nodded and reached for Harry's outstretched hand to pull him up. After Luna gave Harry his own bracelet, she let the two of them go for their walk alone. Draco was oddly pleased that Harry hadn't let go of his hand.

"Harry?" Draco asked as they reached the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes, Draco?" he asked, his emerald green eyes shining with some uncontained emotion.

"I don't hate you, you know," Draco admitted. "I actually kind of like you."

Harry laughed. "I like you too." Harry grinned.

* * *

Draco was in his dressing room, he was seated in front of a large vanity, and his heart was racing so fast he could hardly breathe. It was time. He took his time to carefully jell his hair and place it perfectly on his head. He had made sure his white suit was perfectly steamed, and had no creases. This was it, it was the most important event Draco would ever be a part of, and he wanted it to be nothing less than perfect.

He smiled, an actual smile, one that so rarely crossed his lips, nobody would have believed Luna if she hadn't captured the moment on camera. She had volunteered to be the photographer, and Draco was pleased to let her do it. Almost all the wedding arrangements were made by his parents, but that was the one thing he wasn't going to budge on. He wanted his best friend there every step of the way.

"Luna," he said. "Do you mind getting a couple of Harry as well?"

Luna nodded, watching him straighten his tie, and she snapped another picture of him. He was sure he wouldn't look anything like himself in these pictures, he had never been this happy in all his life. As he fixed his tie, the jacket of his suit lifted up, and the small green friendship bracelet was visible around his arm.

She left him alone without another word, and he knew why. He wasn't nervous, he didn't need someone to calm him down, no cold feet. His mother had told him how scared she had been prior to her wedding with his father, but Draco didn't feel anything like that. He loved Harry, and somehow, without Harry needing to say it, he knew Harry loved him as well.

Waiting for marriage was difficult, and he knew their honeymoon would be passionate, he blushed at the thought. He wondered how it would feel…Of course they had kissed, but they had left the main event for after the wedding. He had asked Harry if he had been with anyone, and he wasn't surprised when his fiance had said no.

"I am getting everything I ever wanted," Draco spoke to his reflection. "Not just a dream wedding, but also a marriage to a man I love more than I ever believed possible."

The people were staring at him as he walked down the aisle, and his eyes met the loving emerald orbs of his husband to be. Draco felt time stop, focusing on the man he was walking towards, and blocking out all the rest. Harry was the only one that mattered, after all. He saw Harry's eyes tear up, and he knew it was in appreciation for what was about to happen.

"You look, stunning," Harry stuttered, holding out a hand when Draco reached him. "I love you," he mouthed, and Draco couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco said, loudly enough for the crowd of people in the church to "awwww" collectively at them.

"Good," Luna said from next to them, she was wearing a blue dress and holding flowers. Harry laughed, a happily ever after had never sounded so plausible.


	3. Too Good To Be True

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1522

Title: Too Good To Be True

Note:

Warnings:

Beta: Aya & ViolaMoon

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Culinary Arts: Pasta: Task #3 - Ravioli: Write about someone who's full of themselves (conceited/self-centered)

Yearly:

Prompt 415 [Romantic Pairing] Harry/Draco

[77] Discreet

* * *

Harry was hiding behind the trophy case when he saw the footsteps of his swift footed nemesis, followed by Argus Flitch on the Marauder's map, he didn't expect Malfoy to duck behind the trophy case as well, and upon recognizing one another, Harry needed to put a hand over Malfoy's mouth to stop them both from getting busted for being out after hours. As soon as the footsteps disappeared, as well as the meowing of Mrs Norris, Harry gestured that he would remove his hand from Malfoy's mouth, but he needed to stay quiet.

"Potter," he hissed in a low voice, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied with a courage he wasn't convinced of. For all he knew, Draco could already be a Death Eater.

"Touché," Malfoy replied, but then his wand appeared out of his robes, and he pressed Harry against the wall behind the trophy case. "Give me one reason not to hex you."

"I can keep us from getting caught," Harry said, feeling Malfoy's tight grip on the front of his robes lessen slightly. Their faces were inches apart, and something odd was stirring inside Harry he had never realised before.

"Fine," Malfoy said, dropping his wand but not releasing Harry's robes. "How are you planning on doing that?"

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, glancing down at the pale hand keeping him pinned against the wall. "This is way too intimate."

Malfoy seemed to realise this as well, and let go of Harry's robes, stepping back too suddenly and almost knocking over the case that had been concealing them from detection. "Easy," Harry said, grabbing his hand before he fell.

"Uhm, thanks," Malfoy muttered and an odd understanding fell over them.

"So, Slytherin common room?" Harry asked, and Malfoy nodded. Harry dropped Malfoy's hand, suddenly realising it was still clasped in his own. Malfoy always looked cold, but Harry felt a warmth spreading through him at the contact with the other male.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry was following Malfoy around again, eager for more. He realised he needed to be discreet, his obsession with the Slytherin was turning him into an addict, he couldn't get enough of him. Harry had even planned a staged confrontation with Malfoy, just as an excuse to be near him, to touch him again.

"Potter," Malfoy said, "I can hear you breathing."

Harry removed his cloak, and they had just gotten into the Room of Requirement. It was dusty and filled with old forgotten items, items that were hidden, never to be found again. Between these items it was quite easy to forget about everything and just focus on the tension in the room.

"I suppose you intend to hex me?" Malfoy asked, spying the wand in Harry's hand.

Harry simply pointed it at the parchment he held and said, "Mischief managed."

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, his curiosity had clearly gotten the better of him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Harry muttered in an oddly calm voice.

"Why do you keep following me?" Malfoy asked instead.

"I—" Harry started but didn't finish.

"You what?" Malfoy said, stepping towards him, and the tension grew with each second.

"I don't know anymore," Harry admitted. "I just can't seem to stop myself."

"You? You don't know?" Malfoy's laugh was hollow and bitter. "You think I'm one of them, don't you?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm not, but it's not like you would believe me if I tell you," Malfoy said.

"So show me," Harry said, realising during the conversation he had gotten so close to the man he could feel his breath. Suddenly everything went foggy, and he felt Malfoy's lips on his, hard and passionate. Malfoy's arms surrounded him, and Harry felt himself submitting to the kiss.

When Malfoy pulled away, their robes were askew, and Harry could see Malfoy's forearm wasn't marked. Something got through his foggy brain and he realised he had just been making out with Malfoy, and the idea didn't disgust him, it intrigued him.

"I meant your arm," Harry mumbled.

"You better not tell anyone, Potter," Malfoy said, and the implication was clear. What just happened, it was only between the two of them.

"Nobody would believe me." He attempted to shrug, but his heart was racing faster than it ever had before. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made him want to grab hold of Malfoy again and not let him go, he was intoxicated by the taste and feel of him.

"Good," Malfoy said, and as if he knew what Harry was thinking, his mouth descended on Harry again.

* * *

"I see you shiver with anticipation," Malfoy said at breakfast a few weeks later. It was right before the Slytherin and Gryffindor game, but Malfoy's steel grey eyes said more than his mouth. Anyone else would see this as a threat; nobody would see the message hidden beneath it.

"Anticipation of beating your ass," Harry replied quickly, although his heart lurched. He had felt that ass, cupped it during their makeout sessions, they had never done more than kissing. Bruising, passionate kissing, but still nothing more, only groping each other like teenagers, and it somehow made him feel more alive than ever before.

Sneaking around with Malfoy to have fun was a lot more entertaining than worrying about his impending death.

After the game, Harry was hot and ready to find Malfoy somewhere private, but he didn't find him in the Room of Requirement. When he checked the map, he saw that Malfoy was in his room. Harry sighed, perhaps Malfoy wasn't interested in their arrangement anymore? His jealousy grew when it seemed he was with Blaise Zabini. Surely it couldn't be what he thought it was.

* * *

It was a couple of days after the game, and Harry was getting desperate. He couldn't keep his eyes from seeking out Malfoy anywhere he could.

He could hardly sleep, instead choosing to stay up all night watching the little dot on the page in case Malfoy decided to leave the Slytherin common room.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about kissing Malfoy, but suddenly, Malfoy was gone, and he was simply left standing with his broomstick in his hand. He awoke with a fright, covered in sweat.

During Potions Harry had an idea, he made sure he was right by Malfoy's side, close enough to hear any remarks coming from the Slytherin table. His eyes kept flickering over to Malfoy, and his gaze was lustful and hungry.

"Oops," Harry exclaimed, bumping Malfoy's arm and causing him to drop the gillyweed he was chopping off the table.

"You idiot," Malfoy muttered, and stepped reluctantly back from Harry, and Harry could tell his breathing was shallow. Malfoy did still want him, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on just giving up.

Harry reached out and touched his hand, the class was too busy to notice anything, and gave it a squeeze. Malfoy's mouth opened, as if to say something, but he changed his mind.

Harry knew he had no chance of brewing an acceptable Potion, so he spent the entire rest of the class staring at Draco and scribbling little hearts onto a spare piece of parchment.

* * *

It took him by surprise when Draco sought him out, grabbing his robes roughly and pressing him against the wall, finding an empty classroom and steering him inside.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked furiously. "Don't you realise what it took to not react to that ridiculous display?"

Harry grinned. "So you do care."

"I thought I could manage. I can't. Not without you. Not ever, like that," Draco confessed.

"I had to touch you, you're driving me crazy," Harry said, seeing how fuming Draco was, and with Draco's words ringing in his ears, he stepped closer to him. "You stopped this, remember?" he gestured between their bodies.

"Touché," Draco said, and Harry laughed.

"Why did you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you," Draco smirked.

"Try me." Harry practically dared him.

"I can't stop myself around you." Draco shrugged.

"Just get over here already," Harry said, half-moaning. When their lips touched time stood still, and it didn't matter that they were in an unlocked empty classroom. Harry pulled back slightly to charm the door shut.

"I missed this," Harry said, punctuating each word by squeezing Draco's ass. Then he continued to kiss the other man until they were both breathless and leaning against one another for support.

"I can't stand not seeing you," Draco confessed.

"Draco, is this just about, you know?"

Draco shook his head. "It was."

"And now?"

"Now, now it's more, you're ridiculous, but you're mine."

Harry grinned at the confession. "I am yours," he agreed.

"Good," Draco said with a smirk, pulling the man into his arms, there was something softer about this kiss, something more than just lust, although they weren't ready to say it yet. Although he knew it wouldn't be enough for long, because the more he was around Draco, the more he wanted him.


	4. A Hope At Happiness

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 946

Title: A Hope At Happiness

Note: AU, post-war bonding with a select group of eight year students

Warnings:

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: BONUS ASSIGNMENT: Herbology: Endangered Plants: Task #5 - Monkey puzzle tree: This conifer grows in Chile, and is sometimes called a "living fossil" because it is so similar to prehistoric trees. Task: Write a story set around a campfire, hearth, or fireplace.

Yearly:

Prompt 647 [Song] "Helpless"- Hamilton

366: [127] Grateful

* * *

"Who decided having a camping trip in the forbidden forest sounded like a good idea?" Draco complained as he watched Harry and Pansy walking ahead of him.

"Draco," Pansy replied, and he could hear her rolling her eyes at him. "This might not be our favourite place to hang out, but getting to know each other in a setting like a camping trip is good to boost inter house relationships."

"I'm already dating the prat," Draco insisted stubbornly, and Harry coughed on his laughter.

"Yes, but Professor McGonagall thinks this will be a good bonding experience," Pansy said. "I wish I had my bed."

"It's okay, Pansy," Ron said, catching up from behind them. "We used to go camping all the time, I am sure we can make you quite comfortable."

Draco watched the two of them, and wondered why he ever thought that there would be something between Ron and Hermione, it was clear Ron was smitten with Pansy. '_As I am with Harry_,' he thought to himself.

By the time Draco, Pansy and Ron had caught up to the rest, Harry was in the middle of a large clearing. Harry and Hermione were setting up the tent, and Luna was sitting on a rock staring dreamily into space.

"That looks way too small," Draco complained.

"Never heard you complain about that before," Harry smirked, and Hermione and Pansy dissolved into laughter that drew Luna from her thoughts. After setting up the tent, they all busied themselves doing their own thing for a while.

"Where is Neville?" she asked, as if she had suddenly remembered her boyfriend.

"Neville went looking for edible plants," Pansy said. "He should be here soon."

"Draco, come here," Harry asked, calling him over to where he was busy setting up the campfire with logs.

"Yes?" Draco said, looking at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression.

"At least we get to share a room," Harry said suggestively.

"For goodness' sake, no," Ron's voice came from close by. "I think none of us really want to hear that."

Draco's lips moved into a small smile, almost unnoticeable by the rest of the group. Draco leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm having a day where I hate everything and everyone except you."

"I love you too, my Dragon," Harry said, pulling Draco close to him for a hug. Draco had never been keen on using the word "love" and he still found it strange that Harry accepted this without question.

Harry kissed him beneath his ear, and he felt a rush go through him. Harry always had a way of cheering him up, as difficult as things got after he chose to stand against his parents and Voldemort during the final battle.

Once the fire was set up, Harry pulled a couple of large logs towards it for them to sit on, and then he pointed his wand to the area where the campfire had been set up. "_Incendio_," he said, lighting it, and then returning his wand to his pocket.

"Don't tell Hermione," Harry insisted. "She wanted us to do it the hard way."

Draco shook his head, and took his place sitting by Harry's side, watching the flames grow and dance beneath the star-filled sky. He didn't react when Harry placed a hand on his own, although it made his heart lurch with emotion.

Once the rest of the crowd had joined them, Neville had sorted out plants, and Ron and Pansy sat on the other side of the fire, Ron was explaining animatedly to her how he used to do this all the time with his family. Draco watched the two of them by the firelight, and he realised that Pansy seemed to be just as interested in what he had to say.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Harry asked him softly. Draco nodded. He watched Pansy's usually stern eyes alight with wonder when Ron was telling her about the names of the constellations (that Draco knew for a fact she already knew the names of).

"Very," Hermione replied, arriving as if out of nowhere with a large black cooking pot for the fire.

"This is a private conversation, Granger," Draco said, but it was a testament to the change that she simply smiled and called Luna to help prepare the food.

"I never thought all this would happen," Draco admitted, looking at all the people around the fire, talking and working together as a team. "I didn't believe they would forgive me, especially Hermione."

"We were all just children, in many ways we still are," Harry said.

"When did you get so wise?" Draco asked.

"When I started dating you," he responded.

Draco laughed, it was a sound as rare as the spotting of a shooting star, and the noise made every single person in the surroundings stop talking. It was the first time they had ever heard Draco Malfoy happy.

"What's everyone staring at?" he attempted to shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I hope I get to keep making you as happy as you are tonight," Harry said, squeezing his hand with encouragement. '_Honestly, I hope so too_,' Draco thought with a hint of sadness, although he knew he made the right choice, he was still working on getting over his parents just giving up, and his own father attempting to kill him during the battle. He couldn't be more grateful for having Harry when he had nobody else to turn to.

"Foods ready," Neville said, and he took a last look at the sky before he went over to the other side of the campfire, where Neville was handing out bowls of stew.


	5. Marry Me

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 648

Title: Marry Me

Note: ps. Proposal used from favourite movie Definitely Maybe

Warnings:

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Love Is In The Air: Write your OTP.

(emotion) love

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications: Task #4 - Tattooing: Write about someone making a commitment.

Yearly:

Prompt 98 [Object] Engagement Ring

[178] Knee

* * *

Harry's heart was racing. He had never been more nervous, not even when he was facing the Hungerian Horntail. He was pacing up and down.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said. "You are getting yourself all sweaty."

Harry let out a shallow laugh, and stopped.

"This is the most important day of my life," Harry tried to argue, but she held up a hand.

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean it's not?" Harry asked, suddenly puzzled.

"You are just asking him to marry you, the actual getting married and being married part is the more important part."

"Wow, you really are a bright witch, Hermione," he said, suddenly a lot less nervous.

Hermione laughed. "Well spotted," she joked.

"Hey, you are supposed to be my wingwoman here," Harry suddenly said, getting caught up in making sure the table was set perfectly. Harry had rented out the entire restaurant, and the lighting was romantic, the music was low, and he had the perfect proposal setting.

"Okay, what are you going to say?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry said, turning scarlet.

"Oh no, Harry, you're kidding," Hermione said, dramatically face-palming herself. "What an idiot."

"I knew I forgot something."

"It's fine, we still have time. Practise on me," she suggested. "It's in my contract as your best friend."

"Will you, um, marry me?" Harry asked, almost dropping the ring as he removed it from his robes.

"What do you mean, 'will I, um, marry you'? You haven't seen me in weeks, you don't look happy to see me and why do you want to marry me, anyway?" Hermione asked in a rushed voice.

"What do you mean why?" Harry asked, almost forgetting himself.

"Come on, Harry, put some feeling into it at least," Hermione insisted. "Let's try again."

* * *

Harry felt himself go weak in the knees when Draco appeared, as gorgeous as ever, back from an internship with Slughorn on becoming an Apothecary. Draco's grey eyes lit up with delight when they landed on Harry, and Harry knew Hermione was right. Yes, this was a big deal, but it was nothing to the commitment they would be making to one another if he said yes.

Without a word Harry moved over to Draco, pulling him in for an eager kiss. "I missed you," he moaned against Draco's mouth.

"I missed you too," Draco replied. "But I'm sure we can wait till we get home, you didn't go through all of this to have me ravage you in the restaurant."

Harry's mind felt disconnected from his body, and suddenly he blurted out the first words on his mind.

"Marry me," Harry said. Draco looked at him confused.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, and Harry sunk down onto his knees, forgetting everything he and Hermione had planned and just spoke from the heart.

"I kind of messed this up, haven't I?" Harry said, taking the ring from his robes.

"Oh Merlin, you're serious," Draco replied.

"I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw these hands, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So, will you, um, marry me?"

"I can't imagine life without waking up to your stupid face every morning," Draco attempted to sound unfazed although the excitement was clear on his face.

"Yes, Harry, of course I will," Draco said, his grey eyes sparkling with delight. "So, are you going to put it on me?"

Harry grinned, and got to his feet, removing the ring from the emerald green box, and slipping it on Draco's finger.

"I love you up to the moon and back," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry."


	6. As Long As You Love Me

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1213

Title: As Long As You Love Me

Note:

Warnings:

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Muggle Cultures: Valentine's Celebrations: Task #1 - Cards: Write about having a secret admirer

Yearly:

Prompt 526 [Colour] Navy Blue

* * *

Harry was sitting in the great hall, trying to avoid eye contact with all the lovesick fans, he couldn't stand Valentine's day, all the gooey love letters and flowers that simply died within a week. He didn't understand it. He didn't know what it was that made all the girls' all starry eyed. It simply made no sense.

"Another card," he said to Ron as Hedwig swooped down to drop it in front of his plate of bacon and eggs.

This card was navy blue, and it had a bouquet of flowers with it. When he smelled the flowers, he noticed something different about them.

Harry laughed; reading the card to himself; something about the person's way of writing led him to believe that this person has the same attitude towards this over-commercialized day, and yet, they went through the effort of sending him a card anyway.

Even the gesture seemed to be giving out mixed signals, and although there was a part of him that longed to know the identity of the mysterious card giver, he didn't know what he would do if he found them.

"This one seems different," Ron said, picking up on the difference in Harry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Mate, it's all over your face. This girl made you laugh," Ron said.

Harry grimaced. "Oh, please let it not be a girl."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Ron said simply. Ron had been a beacon of support after Harry came out privately, and Harry would never forget how his friend never treated him any differently.

"The flowers are charmed," Harry said instead.

"How?"

"They don't die," Harry said, touching the petal of one of the lilies.

"Well, maybe the admirer is Gryffindor and heard you mention the problem with flowers is how fast they die," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said. His eyes went over to the Slytherin table, and he saw Malfoy appearing to be deep in discussion with Crabbe about something.

Malfoy's grey eyes met Harry's, and he made sure he broke the glance first, looking down at his food.

'_What if it isn't_?' Harry thought to himself. He knew who he wanted it to be, the Slytherin he lay thinking about at night, and if he was being honest with himself, the one he dreamt of. Of course he had every right to be cynical about Valentine's Day, how many people really knew him for who he was?

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, as if he suddenly noticed she wasn't sitting beside them. Harry used the excuse to look over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, there was Hermione, sitting beside Blaise Zabini, seemingly deep in conversation. Harry couldn't help but smile into the flowers, and he stood up, taking the letter to his room. He placed the enchanted flowers by the side of his bed, and he longed with all his heart to find the person that knew him as well as his best friends.

He couldn't help but wonder if meeting eyes with Draco across the room was a coincidence. Surely, how would Draco Malfoy know his personal opinion about flowers, unless it was a sentiment they shared. He couldn't dare to dream that it was from him, yet something was building up inside him that longed to be let out.

Harry knew he should just be thankful to the sender, and whoever it is, they deserved to be thanked for what they had done for him. It was the first unique card he had received. The only one not filled with generic "be mine" sentiments or how much they loved him.

* * *

"Harry, you have a million people dying to go out with you, and you are turning them all down, for what?" Hermione asked.

He held up the navy blue card and handed it over.

"You don't even know who sent this, Harry," she insisted, passing it back to him.

"I know the person knows me," Harry said.

Blaise Zabini walked over to Hermione as they stood chatting in the hallway near the Potions class.

"My darling," he said, bowing dramatically. Hermione laughed and blushed. His eyes seemed to get a puzzled look in them, and he spoke to Harry for the first time.

"Hey, Potter? Who gave that to you?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "It had no name."

"I could have sworn…" Blaise said but stopped.

"What? Who sent it?" Harry asked, betraying himself.

His expression changed again. "How would I know?"

"You look like you recognize it," Harry pressed.

"Well, Hermione, can we go?" Blaise asked, again ignoring Harry.

* * *

Harry was sitting, holding the navy blue card like a lifeline, every couple had dates at Hogsmeade. His eyes met Malfoy's, and he found it strange that he seemed to be the only other person alone this weekend. Love had blossomed among the students of Hogwarts, yet Harry remained steadfast that the only person he wanted was his mysterious letter writer. He had gotten a few more letters, each on the same navy blue paper.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bench just out of hearing distance, and Harry watched as Blaise and Hermione approached him. Hermione's body went rigid, and Harry could tell Draco had said something to her. Blaise looked over to where Harry was sitting, and Harry's heart leapt.

'_Could it be that his mystery admirer was Draco?' _he wondered to himself. Now that he had thought of it, he couldn't help comparing the tone of the letters to the way Draco usually spoke and acted.

When he looked up, Draco was suddenly standing in front of him and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's that?" Draco asked, pointing at the letter Harry held.

"None of your business," Harry said, but his voice wasn't sounding as confident as usual.

"Are you quite sure of that?" Draco said in his usual snarky tone.

"It's a prank, isn't it?" Harry sighed.

"Actually, no," Draco admitted. "I wasn't planning on telling you, but Zabini insists you need to know. Granger almost hexed me when I told her to mind her own business."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds like Hermione."

Draco's hands went into his perfectly slick hair, as if attempting to fix it, and Harry could see he was shuffling his feet. '_Was the one and only Draco Malfoy actually nervous?_' Harry wondered.

"So, why did you send it?" Harry asked, it was like the confession wasn't needed once Harry saw Draco reacting to it.

"I would have thought you would have a little bit of a clue," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Be serious, you can't really like me?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged noncommittally.

"The flowers were genius, I still have them beside my bed," Harry admitted. It seemed this confession gave Draco some confidence.

"Want to get some ice cream with me?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, and Draco held out a hand to pull him up, and he tucked the navy blue card into his robes and reached out to take the hand. When he got up, he grinned at Draco.

"So, you think I'm sexy?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Don't make me regret telling you this already," Draco said, and Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of pink on Draco's usually pale face.


	7. Nothing Stays The Same

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 850

Title: Nothing Stays The Same

Note:

Warnings: suggestive content, not explicit

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Charms: Entrancing Enchantments: Task #2: Write about a love thought to be unreal by others but is real.

Yearly:

Prompt 531 [Colour] Sea Green

* * *

It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly, nobody would have ever thought that one tiny thing would change their lives.

Harry was late for Potions, and as he ran with Ron close behind him, he was huffing to get his breath. As he suddenly swung open the door he saw the students all look up from their cauldrons. Neville gave him a look of serious concern.

"What is going on here? The whole place stinks of Malfoy," Harry said. To his horror, everyone's eyes flickered from him to Malfoy. Malfoy was wide eyed and looked like Harry had just petrified him.

"Potter," Professor Snape said. "Thank you for announcing to us all what Amortentia smells like to you."

"What?" Ron managed to ask, but stopped talking when he realised the look of fury on Snape's face.

"Detention, both of you," he said. "And you, Longbottom."

Once professor Snape was successfully distracted Harry leant over to Hermione and asked, "What's Amortentia? And why is Malfoy staring at me like I stabbed him in the eye with a fork?"

"A love potion, said to smell different to each person based on what attracts them," Hermione said, leaving the rest of the question without reply.

"Oh shit," he replied.

"You really messed up this time, mate," Ron said, risking a glance at Malfoy, who still seemed paralyzed by Harry's confession to the entire class.

* * *

He had been obsessing and waiting and wondering what would happen. When would this cause a mess? So far, Malfoy hadn't even teased him about his crush.

A few weeks later, it took Harry entirely by surprise when Malfoy found him alone in a corridor.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, eyeing the space behind him suspiciously.

"Why did you have to say that?" Malfoy replied with a question.

"Say what? Because I don't want them beating me up?"

He could have sworn he heard a shallow laugh in Malfoy's throat.

"Not that, what you said in Potions," Malfoy muttered.

"How was I supposed to know what was going on?" Harry asked, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"So, it's true then, you do find me attractive?"

"Well, you're still a git," Harry answered, but saw no point in denying the truth.

"You didn't say no," Malfoy pressed.

"It's not worth lying about," he admitted. "Besides, I'm sure you would love more ammunition to use against me."

"That would be low, even for me, Potter," Malfoy replied, surprising him.

"Then what do you intend to do with it?"

"Even the score," Malfoy said. "I find you attractive as well."

"Can I ask you kind of a weird question?"

"Uhm, what?" Malfoy asked, puzzled by the change of conversation.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy simply nodded. They were alone, nobody need ever know.

* * *

It was when Hedwig arrived, carrying a parcel addressed to

_The gorgeous messy haired prat._

That Harry knew their secret make out sessions had become something more. He grinned over at Malfoy, who was pretending to be interested in his oatmeal, but not successfully.

He didn't open it at the table, and he was thankful for that. He was in his room when he opened the sea green thong. His face was bright red, as read the note that said to meet Draco in the Room of Requirement wearing it, Harry didn't think he could handle it.

When he reached the room, his heart almost stopped when he opened the door to reveal a naked Draco on a bed draped in ivory.

* * *

"Have breakfast with me," Harry asked. It was a couple of months after the incident, yet people still looked curiously at them. Harry took Draco's hand, and it felt like the world was watching. He heard whispers from the Ravenclaw table. A girl's voice saying how they couldn't possibly work, and once the infatuation wore off, Harry would be available again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please," Harry added, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"For you," Draco said, eyeing the table with a hint of suspicion.

"That's all I ask," Harry smiled, and his emerald eyes were focused only on Draco.

The two of them sat together at the Gryffindor table, and Harry couldn't help himself from taking Draco's hand and kissing it affectionately, making Ron fake gagging next to them.

"So, are you two dating now?" Ginny asked curiously, looking at Draco with clear disdain.

"I've not really asked him yet," Harry said, seemingly snapping out of his daze for a second. "We are exclusive, right?"

Draco actually laughed. "Yes," he said simply.

"So you're my boyfriend?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Harry," Draco admitted, and Harry leant close to him.

"Can I ask you kind of a weird question?" Harry asked in little above a whisper. Draco recognized the repetition of the question from the day that changed their lives.

"Yes, yes you can," Draco replied.

So Harry kissed him, and all the chatter in the Great Hall stopped for a second as their lips met again. Harry didn't care what people believed, as long as he knew that Draco cared about him.


	8. Slip Of The Tongue

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 3074

Title: Slip Of The Tongue

Note: AU! goodDraco

Warnings:

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications: Task #8 - Tongue Splitting: Write about a Parselmouth (canon or not)

Yearly:

Prompt 650 [Song] "Somebody to Love"- Queen

* * *

"How much longer do you want to keep this up, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You know I love you and everything, but we're not a couple."

"Gin, you know why I asked you, I wasn't expecting you to fall in love with Victor Krum of all people," Harry teased jokingly.

"Yeah, imagine the field day Rita Skeeter would have with that, didn't Hermione already go through it?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "She was furious," he added.

"Harry, why don't you just come out? I'm sure it will all be okay," Ginny insisted.

"I'll think about it, but you promised me."

"I know, and I'll stand by it," Ginny insisted, taking his hand as they walked into the Great Hall, looking like the perfect couple in love.

"You're a lifesaver," he joked.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't given you the fee," she winked.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, when Harry was sitting with Ginny that Malfoy's eagle owl dropped a letter onto his desk.

He read it out with a puzzled expression.

_Potter_

_You know I would rather gouge my eyes out than ask you for a favour, but I recently received an African Rock Python. He is being very difficult and refusing to eat, so, would you help me?_

_Malfoy_

Ginny squeezed his hand for show. "I'm sure he doesn't want your help," she muttered softly.

Harry blushed; embarrassed by Ginny's words as much as knowing he would be spending time with Malfoy in his room. He must have been keeping the snake there, where else could he be keeping it? The answer, to his horror, was Malfoy Manor.

"You want me to go to your _house _with you?" Harry asked incredulously. "What an absurd proposal."

"Come on, Potter, act like a grownup, surely it's not the end of the world. Or is your girlfriend that insecure?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. That wasn't even close to being the real reason. The reason was that he didn't trust himself not to confess how he felt. Especially in a room with just Malfoy and his new pet snake.

* * *

The arrangements were made so that Harry could go to Malfoy Manor with Draco over the Easter weekend. Draco even offered very gratuitously that Harry could spend it with them.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Surely you don't want to go home, do you?" Malfoy replied with a shrug.

"Um, no, thank you," Harry replied.

* * *

And that sorted it, Ginny was rather confused as to why Harry agreed. Of course, his fake girlfriend knew everything about his feelings for Malfoy.

"I thought you didn't want to spend time alone with him," Ginny said.

"Yup," Harry replied.

"Because you have been in love with him for years," she continued.

"Yes."

"And you know spending time with him might cause you to tell him the truth about being in love with him…"

"Ginny, stop," Harry insisted. "I know all this."

"Then, you're an idiot," she shrugged.

"I appreciate the concern, but perhaps it is time, you know," Harry stuttered. Ginny's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into her red hair.

"You want to tell him?"

"I thought maybe I will see how it goes," Harry admitted.

"Well then, good luck," Ginny said, walking off to the owlery to send a letter to Victor Krum.

"You're welcome to use Hedwig," he called after her retreating back.

* * *

"Okay, so here goes nothing," Harry muttered, leaving the Gryffindor common room following the curious stares from everyone in the room, including Hermione and Ron.

"I'll be okay," Harry insisted.

Hermione laughed, "Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself?"

"Perhaps both," Ron interjected. "Rather you than me, mate."

"Come on guys, he isn't a Death Eater, we know he joined Dumbledore," Harry insisted.

"Harry, that's not what we are worried about," Hermione said gently. "Just don't get your heart broken, okay?"

Harry nodded and clambered out the portrait hole, walking towards professor Dumbledore's office to meet Malfoy so they could take a portkey to the Manor.

* * *

"Finally," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"You are welcome to find another wizard to do it, oh wait, you don't know of any," Harry retorted in annoyance, he wasn't sure why he was expecting Malfoy to be anything except the frustrating prat that he usually was. On the other hand, it did momentarily have the benefit of making him forget about how much his heart was racing.

"Come on boys, gather around," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes flickering between the two of them. Harry reached for the beach ball at the same time as Malfoy, and the last thought that went through Harry's mind before they lurched out of the office was how beautiful Malfoy's grey eyes were beneath gentle lights.

"Let me show you to your room," Malfoy suggested, eyeing all his bags. "You look like you're moving in."

"You wish," Harry retorted, and then his cheeks turned pink and he looked down quickly. It had been a joke, but the implication of it hit him too late that he was flirting with Malfoy. He hadn't been able to spend a minute alone with him before he slipped up.

Malfoy didn't respond to that. "Come on then," he nodded in the direction of the room. The room was decorated in ivory and dark wood, there wasn't much in the room, but it was beautiful and elegant.

"This used to be one of my favourites," Malfoy admitted.

"Why isn't it anymore?" Harry asked, before realising he should have just kept quiet.

"I suppose it still is, in a way," Malfoy said. "My grandmother Black lived here before she died, and this was always her room."

"I'm sorry, if you would rather I don't," Harry said, but he realised this had been the room he was offered, so it must be okay.

"It's fine," Draco said, trying to sound casual but failing. "I re-decorated it when you agreed to come over."

"Wow, thank you," Harry said, feeling honoured at the thought that Draco had gone through the effort, although he wasn't sure if he just sent a House Elf or did it himself.

"I chose the fabric myself, my mother did the sewing, of course, but I also decided on and hung the curtains."

"Why?" Harry asked without thinking, and internally berated himself at the look on Draco's face.

"I love decorating," he said simply. That seemed to be the end of that conversation.

"When can I see him?"

"Him?" Draco looked puzzled.

"The _snake_," Harry clarified.

"Oh yes, Monty," Draco said.

"You called your Python Monty?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"You know Monty Python is the name of a Muggle comedy series?"

"It is? Oh, what a strange coincidence," Draco said, but something was sparkling in his eyes. Although he wasn't admitting to it, Harry had a feeling he knew more about Muggle television than he let on.

"So, when can I see Monty?" Harry repeated, trying to keep a straight face.

"After lunch," Draco said, leaving Harry alone in the room.

"What a strange man," Harry muttered to himself, '_Beautiful, but strange._'

Lunch involved Harry trying to make conversation with Mr and Mrs Malfoy, who both seemed pleased for the company.

"Mrs Malfoy, the food is lovely," Harry said politely. He thought of Mrs Weasley's cooking, which was a great deal better, but he wasn't about to insult his hostess by mentioning it. The pale woman beamed at him in delight.

"I am so glad you think so, Harry," she said. "See, Lucius, someone appreciates my food."

Mr Malfoy glared at him, it was clear he had made the mistake of making Mr Malfoy look bad. Draco's eyes seemed to be focused on Harry throughout the meal.

"So, Draco says you are dating the Weasley girl, isn't she a bit young for you?" Mrs Malfoy said, and Draco appeared to choke on his spinach.

"No, Mrs Malfoy, she is only a year beneath me and your son," Harry replied.

"Oh, she seems younger from when I've seen her, but I suppose I haven't spoken to the girl."

"Yes, I know the last time I saw her she was a tiny first year," Mr Malfoy said with a faraway look.

"I suppose it's expected," Harry said, not realising the extent of what he was admitting. "Isn't Draco betrothed to Astoria Greengrass?"

"That's not—" Draco attempted but it was too late.

"Oh no, Draco is gay, we called it off ages ago," Mrs Malfoy said. Both male Malfoy's looked like they were about to explode. Surely, Draco being gay wasn't that serious, but Lucius Malfoy looked furious at the confession. Draco, however, Draco's mouth turned into a thin line, as if he was waiting for Harry to use that against him.

"I wish I had the strength to do something so bold," Harry said.

"I didn't ask— you what?" Draco asked.

"I find it incredibly brave, and you are lucky your family is so supportive. I don't know what Mrs Weasley would do if I told her I wasn't marrying Ginny."

"She isn't your mother, Harry," Mrs Malfoy said. "Isn't it enough for you to just be such a good friend to them as you already have?"

"Mrs Weasley thinks being gay is some kind of illness," Harry admitted with a shrug. "Not that I agree," he hastened to add.

It looked like Draco wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

"They are the closest thing I have to family."

Mrs Malfoy looked at him with a sadness in her eyes, and he knew he had just come out to a family he hardly knew, and spent years believing where the bad guys. To have them sit casually around a table, discussing Harry's love life seemed strange.

"It's not fair towards Weasley, you know," Draco finally said.

"Oh, Ginny knows I'm gay," Harry admitted, although the room wasn't as cosy as The Burrow, he felt a safety in here that he never knew he could feel, at least not anywhere that isn't Hogwarts.

"Of course she does," Draco said.

* * *

It was a couple of hours after Harry went to his room that he realised he had no idea where Draco's room was, or how to get there. He took out a book on Quidditch to keep himself busy, he was laying on the bed propped on his arms, but the bedroom door was open.

"Potter," Draco said.

"You know, you can call me Harry," Harry added, flopping onto his back to stare at him.

"You seem comfortable in the Devil's den, Harry," Draco teased. It was the look in his eyes that showed something different.

"You aren't close to being the devil, devilishly annoying, perhaps," Harry grinned.

"Come on then, let's check on Monty," Draco was standing up even straighter.

"Of course," Harry said, "Have you read this?" Harry held up the book.

"Yes, I have," Draco said. "I have a copy in my room."

"Cool," Harry said, folding a corner of the book and leaving it on the bed, then getting up to follow Draco to his room.

* * *

Draco opened his door, and Harry instantly spotted the large glass terrarium in the room. "He is beautiful," Harry said in awe.

Harry walked over to Monty, and started to speak.

"_Hello, Monty," _Harry said in Parseltongue.

"_Hello, stranger."_

"_I'm Harry."_

"_Oh, Harry Potter, the famous one," _the snake seemed to glance over at Draco, and as much as Draco managed to usually keep his composure, Harry saw something different pass over his face, the same thing that happened when his mother outed him.

"_Not quite famous, I'd say, so what's the matter with you? He says you have been rather sad," _Harry said, nodding towards Draco.

"_I am rather lonely,"_ Monty admitted. _"But he takes good care of me." _

"_And he is quite handsome,"_ Harry added accidentally.

The snake laughed at him with a hiss. _"I see you fancy the master then, do you?" _

"_I suppose you could say that," _Harry admitted, seeing no need to lie to the snake, who couldn't confess his secret even if he wanted to.

When Harry glanced at the door, it seemed Draco was gone.

"_Don't mind him," _Monty said. _"Rather a mysterious one." _

Harry laughed. _"Mysterious, definitely, for a long time I believed he was a bad wizard," _Harry added.

The snake nodded. _"I think he believes you still do,"_ Monty added.

"_How do I tell him I don't?"_

"_Time will tell," _Monty said mysteriously, "_Time for my nap, will you excuse me?" _

"_Of course," _Harry said politely, sitting down on Draco's bed.

Harry spotted the book he had been reading on Draco's beside table. He also noticed some newspaper clippings hastily shoved into the drawer. He opened it to pull out one of himself, and blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, reappearing in the doorway with a furious expression.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not even trying to explain. "I'll go."

* * *

Harry was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, he wondered why Draco had the clippings of him. Of course, he couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling it wasn't all Draco was hiding from him. Monty seemed perfectly content, perhaps a little bored, but what could be done except letting him out for occasional walks? Or perhaps finding him a friend?

"I was thinking the same thing," Draco said, appearing in the doorway.

"I didn't realise I said that out loud," Harry admitted.

"I over reacted," Draco said.

"No shit," Harry replied with a grin.

"I mean, didn't you ever have a secret you didn't want people knowing about?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I must say, I do."

"Exactly," Draco said, plopping down onto the bed next to him unceremoniously.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Harry said, winking.

"You will?" Draco said, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Trust me," Harry said, wondering when it turned serious. He was also wondering why Draco was so close to him. Why was it getting hot in the room? Where was the air?

"I'm a Paseltongue as well," Draco said.

"But... but that means," Harry stuttered. "Then why did you make me come over?"

"It's your turn," Draco said, avoiding the question.

"You heard me tell Monty, _I fancy you, Draco,"_ he added the last bit in Parseltongue, and watched Draco shiver.

"_I want more than that," _Draco replied, and a jolt of lightning went through Harry at the words, the meaning, and the language. He had always secretly found Parseltongue rather a sexy language, strange as it was to believe.

"_How much more?" _Harry asked.

"_I want it all," _Draco said, looking hungrily at him.

Harry leaned over to kiss him, pinning Draco to the bed. With a hasty grab at his wand, he locked the door, and proceeded to kiss every inch of Draco until they were both out of breath.

"I suppose you want me to break up with Ginny then," Harry said a few hours later.

"You bloody better," Draco responded. "You're mine now."

"I've never been hers."

"Not even on paper," Draco insisted.

"So, you want to be my boyfriend then, do you?"

"For now," Draco said cheekily.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I want it all over the front page of the Daily Prophet that I, Draco Malfoy, intend to woo the Chosen one, and that I will also be asking him to marry me."

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said simply.

It was too soon that the weekend came to an end, and time arrived for the two of them to go back to the real world. Harry for one was curious how things would change. Harry had sent Ginny, Ron and Hermione letters by owl to explain that they needn't pretend he was dating Ginny anymore, so she was free to pursue her romance with Victor Krum. He also told them how he and Draco had gotten together, and he was nervous about the reactions he would get.

* * *

"Harry, relax," Draco said, holding Harry's one hand, one of Harry's bags slung over his one shoulder. Draco kissed him, making his heart race before they went down the spiral staircase of Dumbledore's office.

As soon as they stepped out of the headmasters office, the whispers began. Harry turned it out, he was used to it by now. He maintained his hold on Draco's hand until they reached the Gryffindor dormitories, and Draco leaned in for a kiss before letting him climb into the open portrait.

His heart was racing as he faced his curious friends, sitting on the couch waiting for an explanation.

"It was all a trick to get me alone," Harry said, he couldn't get the smile off his face, and he gently touched his lips were they still tingled from the kiss.

"I am so proud of you, Harry," Ginny said with a genuine smile.

"His mother basically blurted out he was gay over lunch," Harry laughed.

"If you're happy, we're happy," Hermione said. Ron just nodded. Harry couldn't be more pleased, at least whatever else happened, he always had his friends to support him.

"I'm sure Mum will still love you," Ginny said suddenly.

"What if she doesn't? I don't want to lose all of you," Harry admitted, letting his fear suddenly overtake him now that he wasn't intoxicated by Draco's presence.

"Stop that, right now, before I go and tell your boyfriend," Ginny muttered.

"He is my boyfriend," Harry repeated.

"Yes, he is," Ginny said.

"I think he loves me."

"I'm sure he does," Ginny added. "He better not hurt you, I can still curse him."

Hermione and Ron chuckled, and something inside Harry made him feel like everything would work out in the end, as difficult as it was, Draco was worth it. After all, all he ever wanted was someone to love. Draco had always been that person, ever since he admitted it to himself. He didn't want to ruin his chance at happiness being scared of what other people say.

"And I love him, I love Draco Malfoy," Harry said, his voice echoing around the common room, and he couldn't even feel shame for his confession. Yes, Malfoy Manor had felt like home, but Hogwarts had always been home. There was no need to change anything about how they acted, although, perhaps they should cut down on the amount of public displays of affection.


	9. Hidden Motives

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 865

Title: Hidden Motives

Note: I used "common pairing" as the common thing I wrote about.

Warnings: angst, Hermione can be seen as OCC, but it's explained.

Beta: MoonytheMarauder1

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications: Task #2 - Ear Piercing: Write about something common.

Yearly:

Prompt 259 [Dialogue] "Why do you love me?"

* * *

A blush pink colour came over Harry's cheeks as the delivery person arrived with the box of chocolates from his husband.

"Did you have a fight?" Hermione asked, eyeing the fancy heart shaped box.

"No," Harry replied. "It's not even our anniversary; Draco never does things like this."

"Maybe he is cheating on you," Hermione suggested. She had never quite managed to move on from how he had treated them as a child.

"Hermione! I can't believe you would say that, you told me you had forgiven him," Harry said angrily, but although he had fought against it, the seed had been planted that maybe his husband was up to something sinister after all.

"I'm sorry Harry, that wasn't fair of me," Hermione mumbled in reply. Harry sat with the box on his desk, staring at it like it was about to jump at him. When the letter with the owl arrived, it was like the nail in the coffin of his misguided belief.

It was a simple note from Draco saying how much he loved him and couldn't wait for him to come home after work.

"Oh hell, he is cheating on me," Harry said to himself.

The day passed in a blur, and Harry was happy for the paperwork keeping him busy; he didn't think he would have been capable of taking down a bad guy in his state of mind.

Harry took his time to pack up his things, and tried to block out the box that was offending him, still unopened on his desk.

He opened it, half expecting something to happen, but all he found was a note that read:

_Harry,_

_I haven't been the best husband to you, but that is going to change. I love you so much. _

_Draco._

Harry was nervous when he arrived home, and his nerves settled somewhat when he saw Draco smiling at him. There were papers on the table, and Harry glanced at them in suspicion.

"Harry," Draco said, smiling. "Enjoy my little surprise today?"

Harry nodded. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, totally," Harry said.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me," Draco said suddenly.

"You've never done that before," Harry said evasively.

"I know, I thought I would cheer you up," Draco explained.

"No ulterior motives?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, where did that come from?" Draco asked. The change in his mood was a full 360 from when Harry walked in through the door. Harry watched in horror as his husband grabbed the papers off the table and practically stomped out the door of the hallway to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Harry managed a quick glance at the papers; they looked very formal. He had no idea what they were, but clearly they weren't divorce papers.

Harry sighed. He really messed up this time. He took a deep breath before following his husband into their bedroom. He saw Draco hastily stuff the papers in a drawer.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"Now isn't the time," Draco said, attempting to shrug it off.

"Why not?" Harry asked, not ready to let it go. "I thought they might be divorce papers."

"Wow, you're an idiot. I buy you chocolates and you think we're breaking up." Draco laughed half-heartedly.

"Why do you love me?" Harry asked, sitting down on their ivory covered bedspread and eyeing their wedding photograph on the bedside table.

"You are the kindest, purest, and most loving, man I have ever met, Harry, and my life wouldn't be worth anything if I didn't have you," Draco said.

Harry felt terrible. "I'm sorry," Harry replied. "I never should have become so insecure."

"It's easy to believe that people won't stick around, I suppose. It just hurts—I've never given you reason to believe I'm not a forever kind of person."

"I know, I shouldn't have let Hermione get to me," he said.

"She told you I was cheating, didn't she?" Draco sighed.

"Basically," Harry admitted.

"I suppose I can't blame her for never forgiving me," Draco said, taking Harry's hand.

"It's not your fault she believed there was something romantic between you. And we have been married five years, she really should let it go," Harry said, squeezing his husband's hand.

Hermione had a crush on Draco during their eighth year, and she had believed that Draco had felt the same about her, even though Draco had chosen to make peace with the trio for the sake of getting closer to Harry, who he'd had his eyes on since he turned sixteen and realised he was gay.

"Do you remember a while ago when we said that I might change my mind about kids?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, and Draco pulled the papers out.

"_Adoption papers?"_ Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I'm finally ready, and I wanted to show you."

"So, there was a special occasion," Harry beamed.

"Yes, but believe me over your friends next time, okay?" Draco asked.

"We're having a baby!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, we are having a baby," Draco replied, smiling at his husband's beaming face.

"I love you so much!" Harry said, grabbing Draco and kissing him, forgetting all insecurities, at least for the time being.


	10. Seeking The Truth

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1623

Title: Seeking The Truth

Note: based on an AU where Harry is adopted by McGonagall and becomes a black cat in honour of her and Sirius. (Take Him) other canon events also changed.

Warnings: language

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]:

[Prompts]:

Main:[Quote] "The way to get started is to quit talking and begin doing." - Walt Disney

Additional: [Action] Searching

[Dialogue] 'That cat looks very suspicious.' / 'You say that about every cat you come across.'

[Theme]: The Room of Requirement

Look at a riddle, and the seeking of something of great importance, the answer to a question or person to help resolve it.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications Task #6 - Transdermal Implant: Write about someone hiding something "beneath the surface".

Yearly:

Prompt 496 [Animal] Cat

* * *

Quidditch League:

[Team] N/A

[Position] Seeker

[Theme] Evanescent- Vanishing quickly, lasting only a short time

* * *

A slender black cat seemed to be observing Severus Snape and his companion very carefully. He had tried to wave his hand to shoo it off, but it remained sitting there with his emerald eyes observing them seriously.

"That cat looks very suspicious," Severus insisted to his companion in a way of conversation.

"You say that about every cat you come across," Lucius laughed. It was clear that Severus had a severe dislike of felines that the blonde man didn't understand. This fact was reflected in the dramatic sneeze that followed.

"It's staring at us," Severus repeated anxiously.

"Don't be silly; what kind of wizard would pick a cat as an animagus?" Lucius laughed. This hubris often led him into sticky situations, and had this encounter not simply been two friends having a drink, it might have done so again.

The black cat, however, wanted answers. He saw the Slytherin duo and jumped to the conclusion that they must have been up to something sinister. Although, that same mentality had both saved his life and gotten him into trouble over the years.

"How is Draco doing?" Severus asked, an unusual look of concern on his face. His lips were pursed as if he didn't like the way this conversation could go.

"As good as he can be, under the circumstances, that _boy_, I can't fathom how he became Draco's soulmate."

That tone of voice was reserved for only one particular "boy", none other than Harry Potter himself. Although his name had not yet been mentioned, the black cat had a suspicious feeling that the name would be coming up shortly.

"_Harry Potter," _Lucius said with a shrug. "Who would have thought the Malfoy heir would be the soulmate of Harry Potter, our new celebrity?"

The cat's eyes went wide, but luckily Severus was too busy complaining about how surely there was a way around the soulmate bond.

"Unfortunately not, I've read extensively on the subject, the worst part-" Lucius paused and was interrupted by Severus.

"Surely the worst part is that it's Potter," Severus insisted.

"No, the worst part is that they need to consummate the bond, or Draco will die," Lucius said, knocking back a white shot that judging by the expression was something a lot stronger than pumpkin juice.

"Lucius, day drinking already?" Severus asked, eyeing the shot glass. "Tequila won't solve this problem."

"No, but I'd rather be drunk than think about the consequences if we don't find a solution."

"Technically, alcohol is a solution," Severus teased, clearly attempting to lighten the sombre mood.

"Very funny, Sev," Lucius said, turning even paler than normal. He called a waitress over and ordered another round of shots.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Severus suggested as the two shots were placed in front of Lucius.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Lucius asked, more intoxicated than Severus had ever seen him.

"Narcissa," Severus said simply.

"Oh, like I'm scared of my wife," Lucius insisted, tipping back another tequila shot.

"Suit yourself," Severus said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Lucius Malfoy! What in Morgana's name are you doing? There is no excuse for drinking like this during the day," Narcissa said in a shrill voice, looking furious. The black cat had never seen her anything other than composed, calm and collected. He wondered if it was because of the soulmate bond, he suppressed a shudder and disappeared suddenly before he could be spotted by more people.

* * *

"Oh, Harry, will you ever get over this prejudice against Slytherin?" Hermione asked, sighing dramatically.

"Since when are you their biggest fan? Planning on creating a new club? Stop abuse against Slytherins? You can call it S.A.A.S," Ron interrupted, partly teasing, partly attempting frustration.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed furiously before storming out of the Gryffindor common room.

The serious look on Harry's face stopped Ron's comeback that she was just being overly dramatic.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"If I really am his soulmate, you know, I don't want him to die," Harry admitted.

"I'm sure Mr Malfoy was lying," Ron pointed out helpfully to Harry.

"They didn't know I was there, Ron, I think it's true. It explains the dreams…" Harry trailed off. He knew Ron was aware of his erotic dreams involving Draco Malfoy. Which the dates coincided with the birthday of said Slytherin.

"So, what are you going to do? You can't just ask him."

"I'm sure he will come to me, eventually," Harry said, but his eyes were unsure. He knew how good Draco was at hiding secrets from him. There had always been something more hidden beneath the surface.

* * *

Harry was walking down the hallway with Luna chatting when he noticed how sickly Draco was looking.

"You know," Luna said suddenly. "He looks ill."

"I don't think it's any of our business," Harry muttered, feeling guilty.

"What if you asked the sorting hat?" she asked.

"Ask the _sorting hat_?" Harry repeated.

"It's magical, Harry, it knows a lot," Luna explained, staring off at Malfoy's form disappearing down the corridor.

"I suppose it won't hurt, I might get some answers," Harry said.

"On the other hand, it might raise more questions," Luna said mysteriously before leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry was a firm believer in doing more than talking, so he went to the headmaster to ask if he could speak to the sorting hat.

* * *

"Of course, dear boy," Professor Dumbledore said when he asked to speak to the hat. Harry didn't bother to explain to Dumbledore what he was doing, as Dumbledore hadn't asked him.

He took the dusty old hat off the shelf and popped it onto his head.

"_You again," _said the hat.

"_Surprise," _Harry joked, and the hat chuckled.

"_So, soulmate bond got you all in a knot?"_ the hat replied.

"_How do I know it's true?" _Harry asked the hat, and fleetingly wondered what made him think this was a good idea.

"_You trust your friend, but if you look inside your heart, you know it's true," _the hat suggested.

"_You're lying,"_ Harry accused the hat. The hat shrugged at him.

"_Don't believe me then, soon enough you will feel it as well." _

It seemed like Harry was done conversing with the magical hat, but before he could pull it from his head the hat said one more thing, "_Harry, please don't be a stranger, I get rather lonely up there on that old drafty shelf." _

"_I'll try, thanks," _Harry muttered before taking the hat off his head.

* * *

Harry sat staring at the framed photograph of his parents with him as a baby. He had bags beneath his usually bright emerald green eyes, and he was slouched over it like a lifeline.

"What do I do?" Harry asked his parents image, but they simply smiled up at him, beaming with an ecstasy that was lost to him.

He glanced over at the Marauders map next to the bed, and suddenly he sat up straight. It was well past midnight, but Draco was in the Hospital Wing. He grabbed the map, and rummaged under the bed for his father's invisibility cloak.

He reached Draco's bed in record time, and he seemed to be sleeping, tossing and turning, mumbling nonsense. Draco was covered in a sheen of sweat. Harry walked right over to the bedside, sitting down gently so as not to wake his sleeping soulmate. He touched Draco's hand, and Draco seemed to calm down instantly.

"Harry," he heard Draco say in his sleep.

"I'm here," Harry replied. "You're safe."

"_Safe_," Draco repeated, a smile on the sleeping Slytherin's face for the first time Harry could ever remember seeing one. Harry was thankful to be sitting under the cloak, but a sudden exhaustion overcame him, and the cloak fell from his figure and he curled up behind Draco, holding Draco against him, cradling him, protecting him. Harry didn't notice until the next day he had accepted that this man was his soulmate after all.

When morning came, Harry felt rested and expected to roll over and tell Ron his nightmares were gone, and then he realised he had a body pressed against him, the warm body of his former nemesis found out to be his soulmate.

"Harry, what—?" Draco asked, waking up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you," Harry admitted.

"What do you care if I die?" Draco asked, there was a sadness in his eyes. It was clear he didn't believe Harry would ever accept this bond.

"You're my soulmate," Harry shrugged, attempting to sound lighthearted.

"You shouldn't know that," Draco said. "Who told you?"

"My heart told me the truth, Draco, shouldn't you do the same?"

"Even if you could, I couldn't ask you to," Draco said vaguely.

"Have sex with you?" Harry asked straight out. "Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous."

"Don't mock me," Draco said his eyes wide.

"Oh come on, you really haven't noticed, I practically fall asleep staring at a photograph of you," Harry admitted.

"You really want me?" Draco asked incredulity clear in his voice. Harry hated that Draco ever felt that he wasn't wanted. It was part of Draco's charm that he believed everyone was hot for him.

"I think the time for talking is over," Harry said, proceeding to claim the man's lips in a kiss that poured out all the emotions he couldn't possibly express.

"Don't think you can just do this and then—" Draco attempted to say between kisses.

"I'm not leaving, I'm here, you're safe," Harry repeated the mantra from the night before.

"_Safe_," Draco nodded, and proceeded to kiss Harry again. It wouldn't be simple, but Harry was sure the two of them could figure things out together.


	11. Beach Days

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 510

Title: Beach Day

Note: MuggleAU

Warnings:

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 585 [Weather] Drizzle

* * *

"Come on Harry, since you started dating Draco we hardly see you anymore," Ginny insisted.

"Can he come with us?" Harry asked, wondering out loud.

"Sure, as long as you guys don't behave like lovesick teenagers."

Harry and Draco had been school rivals, both sporty types, and it was only once they graduated that they realised how much of the animosity between them was simply the adrenaline. There was a better way of chasing that adrenaline then having fistfights in the school corridors.

"Oh come on Gin," Ron said, he was standing next to his girlfriend Hermione. "The poor man took long enough to get someone. Doesn't he deserve some happiness too?"

Harry laughed at his friends antics, and made sure to ask Draco to join them.

* * *

"Your friends don't like me, Harry," Draco said logically.

"But I do," Harry insisted, trying to sound persuasive.

"Okay, fine, but I'm doing this under protest."

"Protest noted," Harry grinned, kissing Draco quickly, before turning to his small kitchenette and packing some snacks they would need for the beach. "Please grab some towels from my bathroom."

"You can't possibly want to swim; the weather is predicted to be overcast. It might even rain."

"Please," Harry said instead, watching his boyfriend go and fetch the towels.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Draco were all at the beach. Draco was sitting a bit further away from the rest, until Harry patted the sand beside him. Draco laughed and shuffled closer.

"So, Draco," Hermione attempted conversation. "I hear you've gotten a football scholarship."

"Yeah, my father is extremely pleased, but of course he wants me to be a doctor, a football career doesn't pay the bills, he said," Draco rolled his eyes. Harry hoped that having his friends talking to Draco would help them understand him a little bit better. He wasn't a bad guy, he simply had a tough home life which translated into snark.

When the clouds came overhead, Harry heard Draco mutter, "I told you so," as Harry laughed.

"It's only water," Harry smiled. The girls screamed and ran under the nearest large umbrella when it started to drizzle. Harry simply smiled, and as Draco watched his boyfriend, Harry went off running down the beach. His arms were held out above his head and he was laughing, tilting his face to the sky and letting the water matt his already messy hair.

Ron saw Draco's eyes following Harry, and he asked.

"You really think that is the man for you?"

Draco wasn't sure why Ron was asking, but he knew the words were true as he spoke them.

"That's the man I'm going to marry."

"It's good to know your intentions with my best friend," Ron said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"So, I have your blessing then?" Draco asked. Ron held out a hand to shake Draco's.

"I suppose that's fine with me," Ron said. "But don't hurt him or I'll hurt you."

"I won't," Draco vowed, and he lived up to that vow every day for the rest of their lives.


	12. Memorable Dates

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: Memorable Dates

Title: 471

Note:

Warnings: angst, homophobia

Beta: MoonytheMarauder1

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 215 [Dialogue] "With this smile, I can get away with anything."

* * *

Harry was nervous. This was his first date with Draco, and he had no idea what was going to happen. It had taken most of their final year of Hogwarts for them to become friends, and when Draco asked him out, he almost couldn't believe it.

He stepped into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and saw a nervous Draco sitting in a small booth near the back. The lighting held a flair for romance, and the small candles on the table added to the mood.

"Hi," Draco said, nervously taking out a single rose and handing it over.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Harry smiled, sitting down across from him. The herbal sent in the shop was intoxicating and they soon became slightly more comfortable.

"This place is stuffy," Harry joked.

"I like it," Draco admitted.

"You did ask me out, you know." Harry grinned cheekily.

"With this smile, I can get away with anything," Draco responded.

"There is the man I want to spend time with," Harry said encouragingly. He hated being around Draco acting unlike himself.

Draco grinned at him, taking his hand boldly, spurred on by his date's confession. Harry felt flushed; he was getting nervous from holding hands with _Draco_ _Malfoy_. Harry looked up as the bell jingled, signalling that someone was entering the shop. He wanted to pull his hand back when he saw who it was—it was Draco's father.

"I should have known," Lucius said bitterly, looking at Harry like something he wanted to step on.

"Father," Draco said simply. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Harry's eyes shot between them like pinballs. Why wasn't Draco letting him drop his hand? Why was Mr Malfoy here? He clearly wasn't happy to see his son here.

"I told you if you pursue this, you are no longer my son, and you went ahead, mocking me and your family name by embarrassing yourself like this," Mr Malfoy said, spitting at the ground in disgust.

"I told you I love him Father. I'm old enough to make my own choices, so it seems I no longer have a father," Draco said simply.

Harry was frozen until Mr Malfoy left the little tea shop; slamming the door and making the bell go crazy, causing everyone to stare at them. His voice returned when he saw Draco looking at him curiously.

"Did you say you _love_ me?" Harry asked, almost kicking himself when he saw Draco's cheeks go red.

"I, well, yes," Draco muttered, stumbling over the words. "I just meant, I like you, and I want to be more than your friend, you know."

"I get it," Harry smiled, and squeezed the paler hand. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, wordlessly showing that Harry was worth more than his Father's approval of what a Malfoy heir should be doing with his life.


	13. Wedding Fever

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 454

Title: Wedding Fever

Note:

Warnings:

Beta: HecateA, DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 596 [Emotion] Acceptance

* * *

Harry was sitting nervously in the beautiful church that Ron and Pansy had chosen for their wedding. It had shocked him that Draco and Hermione had been chosen as maid of honour and the best man. But they had this deal. in place where Hermione got to be maid of honour because Pansy wanted Draco beside her when they got married, so it was only fair that Ron's female best friend be allowed by his side too.

Harry looked at his boyfriend, and as Draco's grey eyes flickered in his direction and grinned. He had been wondering if the relationship between them could ever last, there was so much that was against them. Draco's father had disowned him, and Harry wasn't sure if he would have been able to choose between his own family and the man he loved. He was still waiting to wake up from the dream, like they were in a bubble that was bound to pop sooner or later.

When Harry turned to watch Pansy walking down the aisle, he saw the pure joy on her face, and his eyes turned to Ron, watching his best friend tearing up as the love of his life walked towards him. Harry also noticed Draco's eyes moving between the bride and groom, and Harry had a fleeting thought as he imagined what would happen if he and Draco would ever get married. Harry listened to the personal vows that Ron made, and then it was Pansy's turn.

While they spoke, the wedding party was told they could sit down, and Draco sat beside Harry, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. Harry felt comforted by the gesture. It was always hard to believe anything could go wrong while they were together; the doubt always came when he was alone. His mind tuned out the words, and instead he saw himself and Draco standing there, holding hands, confessing their love for the world to hear them. He saw the church decorated with white and silver, to accent Draco's beautiful eyes. He imagined watching Hermione sniffing into a handkerchief, the way she was now. Ron's patting his shoulder before going to take his seat in the front row.

"That's going to be us someday," Draco whispered into his ear, making Harry's heart race. A sudden feeling of peace came over Harry, Draco saw it too.

"It is?" Harry whispered back. He was eager for reassurance from his boyfriend. Draco nodded.

"I love you, you idiot. You can't get rid of me that easily," Draco insisted.

"Good, I can live with that," Harry smiled.

"I would hope so," Draco said. "Live with it, and live with me, I intend to stick around for the rest of our lives."


	14. Malfoy vs Potter

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1181

Title: Malfoy Vs Potter

Note:

Warnings:

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Media Studies: #Hogwarts: Task #5 - #lifeforlike: Write about a character having a crush and acting on it.

Yearly:

Prompt 208 [Dialogue] "Wait. Are you flirting with me?"/"I have been for the past year."

* * *

"Hermione, please, he is driving me crazy," Harry begged. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Draco anymore. At one point he believed they could truly be friends, but once he told Draco he was gay the man would make insane innuendos every time the two of them spent time together. He had no idea how he would keep himself from snogging the other man half to death if he had to go on a work retreat with him, even if Hermione and Ron would be there as well.

"Harry Potter, I hate to pull rank on you, but I'm the Minister of Magic, and you two can put your personal differences aside for the time being and focus on helping me with team building exercises for the new Auror recruits."

Harry groaned. He knew he was a good leader, and as much as it pained him, he also knew Draco was a good leader as well.

"Fine, but I'm not working with him," Harry replied petulantly.

"That's fine, you can have your team, and he can have his."

* * *

When Harry saw the mix of students Hermione gave him, his attention was quickly grabbed by two best friends, at least, they looked like best friends.

It was clear they were complete opposites, the one was soft spoken and gentle, and the other one was boisterous and loud. It made him think of Hermione and Ron initially, but soon he realised they were more like him and Draco.

Harry watched the two of them for a while. He overheard Aubrey talking to Travis.

"You know, your eyes remind me of twinkling silver stars," Aubrey said, and Travis turned red, before smiling meekly, unsure how to respond. Harry was almost tempted to laugh. It seemed like boys could be more than friends, he knew Ron would never mention his eyes '_like a freshly pickled toad_', as Ginny once had.

"Hey, Travis," Harry called one of the recruits over to him.

"Yes, sir?" the boy asked respectfully. Travis was tall and lean, with grey eyes, whereas his friend was shorter, stockier, and had short spiky hair with hazel eyes.

"How do you get along with Aubrey? You seem so different," Harry asked.

"Is this a personal conversation, sir?'

"Oh, um, I was just curious, you both remind me of myself and someone I…"

"Someone you love?" Travis guessed correctly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, I'm in love with... but yes."

"Sir, you know the saying opposites attract?"

Harry nodded.

"It's like that, I'm the Hufflepuff to his Slytherin, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry was shocked to have his impressions of the houses shattered like that. It seemed to him this quiet boy was better suited to be in a different house.

"You're close," Harry said. It wasn't really a question.

"You have no idea, sir," he laughed, glancing over at Aubrey who stood waiting patiently for them to finish their conversation.

"How so?"

"Please don't mention it yet, but I've had a crush on him for ages, and I'm finally going to tell him."

Travis mistook the look on Harry's face. "Oh, I didn't realise you were old fashioned," Travis said sadly.

"Travis, it's not that, I'm in awe of your bravery," Harry said. Travis didn't look convinced, his grey eyes that reminded him so much of Draco looked puzzled.

"I'm gay too, and in the same situation," Harry added.

"Oh!" Travis exclaimed. "We can both tell them together." It seemed he was eager to help his mentor. "It's for your own good, you know."

"I don't care if it's for my own good," Harry muttered.

Just then Draco walked past with his group, and Harry couldn't help but sigh.

"The other team leader, huh?" Travis grinned.

"A perceptive Puff," Harry replied.

"Yes, sir," Travis said, winking before he walked off to join his friend Aubrey who was waiting for them to finish their discussion.

"Looking good Potter," Draco winked at him, and some of Draco's team wolf whistled before Draco held up one hand, and they went quiet.

Harry blushed, and walked off without a reply, not noticing the sigh from Draco.

* * *

Harry watched the duo carefully, noticing the teasing, flirtatious way that Aubrey spoke to Travis.

"You have the upper body strength," Aubrey said when they were deciding who would climb the rope and who would be spotting.

"Sure, then Travis will be on the rope," Harry suggested.

He overheard Aubrey whisper to Travis in his ear, "I won't mind watching you climb the rope either," turning Travis into a tomato again.

While Aubrey was watching Travis climb the rope, Harry could have sworn he saw a sudden emotion rush over Aubrey's face. His brown eyes seemed to look at Travis with wonder as he reached the top. Harry wasn't sure if it was adoration, lust, or both.

"Yes, Trav!" Aubrey yelled, punching the air, and Team Malfoy let out a groan at being beaten to the top.

Harry looked over to see Draco staring at him.

"Harry," he said simply.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, watching the conflict flicker across Draco's pale face.

"Nice one," Draco said.

"Um, thanks," Harry replied in surprise.

Travis and Aubrey hugged when Travis got done from the wall, and Team Potter was clapping and patting them on their backs.

Harry saw Travis glancing over at him when the team dispersed, after the excitement died down.

"Do it," Travis seemed to mouth at Harry. Harry looked puzzled for a second before he realised. Travis was urging him to confess his crush. Harry shook his head. "Now is the time."

"You seem to like the boy," Draco said, and Harry's eyes jumped back to his crush.

"I see a lot of myself in him," Harry replied.

"Too much information, Potter," Draco joked, pretending to look disgusted.

"Draco, why do you constantly do that?" Harry sighed.

"Hey, look, they're kissing," Draco said. "Seems you missed your chance with Travis."

Harry looked over in time to see the kiss, and a sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe Draco had been doing what Aubrey did to Travis.

"I'm not interested in Travis. They say opposites attract for a reason."

"I'll be whatever you want me too," Draco said. "I mean, oh forget it."

"Wait. Are you flirting with me?" Harry finally asked. It was clear Draco was conflicted about his words, and it finally made sense to him.

"I have been for the past year," Draco muttered. "But all I did was push you away, so I'll try to stop."

"You idiot, I thought you were mocking me," Harry said.

"Who exactly is being an idiot?" Draco retorted.

"Oh shut up, Slytherin," Harry said, following the boys' example and kissing Draco fiercely, making both teams cheer.

"Men," Hermione said to Ron, who was horrified that his best friend was making out with Draco, and puzzled about the lack of reaction from the rest of the team counsellors.

"Good one, sir," Travis called once he extracted his lips from the other young man, and Harry grinned.


	15. Won't Let You Dance Alone

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 768

Title: Won't Let You Dance Alone

Note:

Warnings:

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Media Studies: #Hogwarts: Task #1 - #love: Write a fluffy story (Some hurt/comfort and angst are permitted so long as Fluff is prominent in the story)

* * *

Harry stood humming in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Draco didn't often stay the night, not that their relationship wasn't on such a level it was simply that Draco had a problem with Harry's apartment, and had mentioned it to him on numerous occasions. Harry contemplated asking Draco if they could move in together, but he wasn't sure if they were at that level yet.

Harry didn't notice his lover coming up behind him, and grabbing him around the waist until Draco spun him around, and used his wand to conjure some music in the small kitchen. Harry laughed as Draco bowed and held out a hand dramatically to pull Harry into a waltz.

Harry smiled at him, and let himself be led by his partner. There was just something about giving over control that made him feel so safe.

"How can you look so stunning in the morning?" Harry asked as they danced around the tiny kitchen.

"I don't, no wonder you need those glasses," Draco said teasingly.

"I still find it hard to believe you chose me," Harry said as they danced. His emerald eyes shining with love.

"I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, Potter," Draco said, "That day in the robe shop, do you remember?"

Harry nodded, smiling at the memory. Draco had definitely made an impression on him, perhaps not a good one, but it sure was an impression.

"I thought you were a spoiled brat," Harry admitted fondly.

"That's because I was," Draco admitted easily. "I must say, I love waking up to this in the morning."

"I do enjoy having a dance partner," Harry said, pretending to be serious.

"Harry, I'll never let you dance alone," Draco said. They stopped in the middle of the kitchen, Draco was still holding onto Harry's waist.

"Move in with me," Draco said.

"I told you, I won't be able to stay at the Manor," Harry replied. The bad memories of that place haunted him every time he went over there.

"Silly Gryffindor, I mean we should get our own place," Draco said, his hand moving up to caress Harry's warm cheek.

"We could get a place together?" Harry asked with a broad smile.

"Of course, as long as I can choose the kitchen," Draco winked.

"I can be persuaded to be okay with that," Harry said. Draco's gaze became mischievous.

"Oh really?" He asked. Harry nodded, and saw the glint in those grey eyes that shone silver to him once they started dating.

Draco then surprised him by tickling his sides, making his laughter echo throughout the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I give," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good," Draco grinned. "I wish I knew this weakness years ago."

"I doubt you could tickle me in front of the Slytherin's like this," Harry laughed.

"Or the other things I love doing to you," Draco's said, gaze turned hungry. The two of them kissed as Harry smelt the bacon burn.

"The food," he exclaimed, removing himself from his lover's arms and tending to the breakfast.

Both of them loved being in the kitchen, and cooking together was one of their favourite ways to spend time, as well as dancing, of course. It didn't surprise Harry that Draco wanted a big kitchen.

The two of them sat eating when Draco got a faraway look in his eyes, thinking seriously about something.

"Knut for your thoughts," Harry said. He knew Draco had the habit of shutting off, and this was one of the ways of getting his lover talking.

"Remember how I said I could never be a father?" Draco asked, surprising Harry.

"Yeah, that was a big fight between us, since I want to adopt a million orphans, a whole orphanage even," Harry replied seriously.

"I remember," Draco smiled slightly. "I think maybe, someday, not now though, we could revisit that idea."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, he had never loved Draco more than he did now.

"A big house might have room for a couple of little beans," Draco shrugged.

"Wow! My Dragon that would be the most amazing thing," Harry grinned.

"I love you Harry, and you would be a great father someday."

"So would you, you know," Harry replied.

Draco shuddered. "I'm a rehabilitated Death Eater, love."

"You're a wonderful man, and I believe that," Harry said.

"But first, we find our own place to live, babies later," Draco deflected, and Harry knew the praise was making him uncomfortable.

"Okay, my Dragon," Harry replied, remembering his bacon and continuing his breakfast, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
